Hiper Velocidade
Hiper Velocidade, mais comumente conhecida como Super Velocidade, é a habilidade de se mover extremamente rápido, movendo-se em velocidades muito maiores que as dos seres comuns. Essa habilidade pode ser alcançada por meio de um poder independente ou por outros meios, como o Feitiços, ou pelo uso de um objeto encantado como o Cinturão de Ouro de Gaia ou o Anel de Grams. Visão Geral Hiper Velocidade geralmente é usada para percorrer longas distâncias em um tempo muito curto ou, alternativamente, distâncias curtas em um tempo ainda mais curto. Alguns seres podem percorrer vários quilômetros em segundos, no entanto, usuários mais avançados podem aumentar seu nível de velocidade até a velocidade da luz ou até possivelmente excedê-lo.Someone to Witch Over Me. No entanto, todos compartilham uma coisa em comum: são todos muito difíceis de encontrar e lutar, tornando a hiper velocidade um dos poderes úteis de combate. Por exemplo, vimos seres mágicos sem poder ofensivo ou habilidade de combate confrontando poderosos demônios como Zankou e o Cavaleiro das Trevas, ficando vulneráveis a eles quando pararam de correr. Sarpedon também foi capaz de derrotar e até matar as duas encantadas usando apenas sua velocidade e garra, apesar de ter outros poderes ofensivos, como bolas de energia e bolas de fogo. Eles também podem evitar ataques como mostrado com Billie quando ela estava usando o Cinturão de Ouro de Gaia. hiper velocidade para desviar de seus ataques. Esse é um poder muito físico, no entanto, a maioria dos usuários parece não sofrer efeitos negativos de movimentos de alta velocidade e aparentemente sente pouca ou nenhuma fadiga, mesmo depois de percorrer grandes distâncias em velocidade sobre-humana. Mitchell Haines é um exemplo de alguém que não é imune aos efeitos de se mover em velocidade sobre-humana. Ele mostrou sinais de fadiga e exibiu dificuldade respiratória depois de atravessar a cidade em velocidade sobre-humana. Os velocistas também podem estender seu poder a pelo menos um outro ser, permitindo que ele se mova com eles em velocidade sobre-humana sem causar danos. Mitchell é outro exemplo disso; Paige, sua Guardião de Luz, o levou a usar seu poder para resgatar, batendo o carro dela fora de sua garagem: ele a resgatou, super-acelerando-a para fora de seu carro em chamas. Em uso ofensivo, esse poder também pode ser usado para aumentar a força dos ataques físicos, pois acelerar ao atacar aumenta automaticamente o momento do ataque, como Elkin fez para atacar Paige. Still Charmed and Kicking. Além da velocidade de deslocamento, os usuários também possuem reflexos incríveis, como capturar balas no ar.Witches in Tights. Lista de Usuários ;Poder Original ;Através de feitiço, poção, roubo de poder, etc. *Piper Halliwell *Agressor *Super Heróis *Billie Jenkins (Enquanto usava o Cinturão de Ouro de Gaia) Notas e Curiosidades *Esse poder também é chamado Celeridade, Desfoque, Super Velocidade, Velocidade da Raio e Velocidade da Luz. Hiper Velocidade é o termo usado em "Freaky Phoebe" de Paige. *Piper recebeu esse poder depois que Prue e Phoebe lançaram o Feitiço do Despertar, como conseqüência do feitiço ser usado para Ganho Pessoal. *Vários pequenos membros da Comunidade Mágica possuem esse poder. *Em muitos casos, as Encantadas ganharam velocidade aprimorada ao usar feitiços ou devido a uma transformação, mas geralmente apenas por um curto período de tempo. *Anel de Grams pode conceder ao usuário o poder de se mover em super velocidade, dependendo de sua visão da dona de casa perfeita. *Qualquer pessoa que use o Cinturão de Ouro de Gaia ganhará a capacidade de se mover em super velocidade. *É mostrado em Witches in Tights que seres com alta velocidade podem resistir aos efeitos da Imobilização Molecular simulando a Desaceleração Molecular. No entanto, essa resistência não se aplica a todos os usuários, pois o Piper poderia congelar completamente um troll em Once Upon a Time. Referências Veja Também *Agilidade Categoria:Poderes